Is It Real Love
by hilarion404
Summary: [CHAPTER 4 IS UP] Hanyalah sebuah cerita seorang mahasiswa biasa bernama Do Kyungsoo dengan kehidupan yg biasa-biasa saja yg bertemu dengan seorang adik tingkat yg sangat-sangat popular. Kaisoo in here BxB
1. Chapter 1

#KAISOOMONTHBIRTHDAYPROJECTFF

#Cheonsa_kim

Tittle : **IS IT REAL LOVE?**

Author : #cheonsa_kim

Main cast : Kim Jongin | Do KyungSoo

Other cast : Byun Baekhyun | Park Chanyeol | and other people

Main pairing : Kaisoo

Length : Chap 1 / 4 chapter

Rated : T-semi-M

Genre : yaoi | bi shounen-ai | Fluff | AU | Romance | little bit angst | mainstream

 **Summary :**

Do Kyungsoo hanyalah seorang mahasiswa biasa tingkat dua―sophomore― di Konkuk University. Kehidupan yang ia jalani pun biasa saja—layak nya kehidupan mahasiswa biasa. Namun segala nya berubah sejak ia bertemu dengan Kim Jongin yang merupakan mahasiswa tingkat pertama―freshman― yang sangat popular di University karena Jongin adalah salah satu model sekaligus aktor berbakat yang menjadi incaran beberapa produser ternama yang ingin menjadikan nya pemeran utama di film mereka. Dan yang aneh nya lagi, Kim Jongin yang popular itu malah 'jatuh cinta' kepada Kyungsoo, disaat ia sedang dikelilingi oleh banyak artis bertubuh mulus dan berdada besar. Apakah ini cinta yang sebenarnya?

 **Disclaimer :**

Tokoh milik tuhan dan orangtua masing-masing. Alur cerita milik pribadi.

 **Warn! Typo bertebaran dimana-mana―**

—CHAPTER 1—

" Kyung, kau sudah mengerjakan tugas dari Kim saem? "

" sudah Baek "

" oh "

Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Jujur ia merasa cukup bosan menjadi mahasiswa yang biasa-biasa saja dan ia pun hanya berteman dengan orang yang biasa-biasa saja—seperti Baekhyun misalnya ya walaupun Baekhyun adalah salah satu Diva di **Konkuk University** , namun itu tak membuat seorang Do Kyungsoo merasa 'wah'. Tetap saja ia merasa biasa-biasa saja, walaupun Konkuk University adalah 'gudang' nya orang-orang terkenal dan sangat popular. Sebut saja _Lee Minho_ , _Lee Jongsuk_ dan juga _Hyuna_ yang membawakan lagu _'troublemaker'_ yang sangat popular itu. Terkadang Kyungsoo sering memikirkan sesuatu yang konyol seeperti 'seandainya aku berteman dengan para artis' atau 'kapan aku bisa berpacaran dengan seseorang yang popular ya?' dan masih banyak lagi imajinasi dari seorang Do Kyungsoo. Dan juga, percakapan nya dengan Baekhyun pagi ini merupakan sebuah percakapan yang biasa Kyungsoo dengarkan setiap kali mata kuliah pertama nya dimulai. Dan itu semua membuat Kyungsoo menjadi orang yang paling bosan dan bisa saja Kyungsoo dinobatkan sebagai orang terrbosan se Korea Selatan —hiperbolis sekali—

" baek. . . "

Baekhyun menolehkan kepala nya menghadap Kyungsoo. Baekhyun memberikan _gesture_ 'ada apa?' melalui pandangan mata nya.

" kapan aku bisa menjadi populer—ani, kapan aku bisa berinteraksi dengan orang yang cukup popular ya? "

'hahh'

Baekhyun menghela nafas nya mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir heart shape Kyungsoo. Lagi-lagi pertanyaan tentang kapan ia bisa berinteraksi dengan orang-orang yang populer. Jujur, Baekhyun sudah lelah mendengar pertanyaan yang sama dilontarkan oleh Kyungsoo, karena hampir setiap saat Kyungsoo menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama kepada nya. Namun, sebagai sahabat yang baik, Baekhyun selalu menjawab setiap pertanyaan Kyungsoo dengan jawaban yang berbeda—tentu saja.

" bukankah kau sudah sering berinteraksi dengan orang-orang popular Kyung? "

" siapa? "

" para Rektor dan dosen di sini. Bukan kah mereka adalah orang-orang populer di Universitas? "

'haaaaaaahh'

Kali ini gantian Kyungsoo yang menghela nafas sangat panjang. Kyungsoo kadang tak habis pikir, apa sebenarnya yang ada di dalam kepala Baekhyun. Mengapa Baekhyun bisa sangat tak peka terhadap doronya, padahal mereka telah bersahabat sejak Junior High School.

" Baekhyun-ah maksud ku itu, kapan aku bisa berinteraksi dengan orang populer seperti Lee Min-Ho sunbae atau Lee Jong-Suk sunbae atau pun Hyuna sunbae, bukan nya para rektor dan juga dosen killer seperti Kim saem . . . "

" entahlah Kyung, aku tak tau kapan kau bisa berinteraksi dengan para senior. Mungkin suatu saat nanti kau bisa berinteraksi dengan mereka "

" hmm mungkin suatu saat nanti . . . "

Tak lama setelah percakapan tak bermutu antara Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berhenti, Kim seonsaeng-nim sang dosen killer―versi Kyungsoo pun memasuki ruang kelas nya.

" kumpulkan tugas yang ku berikan saat pertemuan yang lalu dan letak kan diruangan ku. Hari ini aku tak bisa mengajar, ada beberapa hal yang harus kukerjakan saat ini dan pekerjaan itu sangat penting. "

Para mahasiswa dan juga mahasiswi yang berada di kelas tersebut segera mengumpulkan tugas mereka dan kembali ke tempat masing-masing setelah nya.

"Kurasa cukup untuk saat ini, sampai bertemu di pertemuan selanjut nya "

Setelah mengucapkan beberapa kalimat Kim seonsaeng-nim pun meninggalkan ruang kelas membuat separuh penghuni kelas menghela nafas lega karena Kim seonsaeng-nim tak mengajar hari ini termasuk Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

" syukurlah Kim saem tak mengajar hari ini. Ahh lega nya "

" kau benar Kyung. Rasa nya seperti terbebas dari terkaman harimau yang terlihat sangat kelaparan. Hei Kyung, bagaimana jika sekarang kita pergi ke lapangan. Para mahasiswa baru saat ini sedang di ospek oleh para senior. Siapa tahu kita bisa bertemu dengan Lee Min-ho sunbae dan kau bisa berinteraksi dengan nya sedangkan aku akan meminta sebuah foto bersama nya dan juga tanda tangan nya. Atau dengan Hyuna sunbae yang sangat seksi itu "

Kyungsoo tampak memikirkan penawaran dari Baekhyun dan tak lama kemudian Kyungsoo pun menyetujui penawaran yang di berikan oleh Baekhyun.

" ayo baek kita berangkat sekarang! " ujar Kyungsoo bersemangat.

" Kau! " salaj seorang senior―Kris yang sedang mengospek mahasiswa baru menunjuk seorang mahasiswa baru bertubuh jangkung―sama seperti senior yang memanggil nya tersebut.

" aku sunbae-nim? " namja jangkung yang dipanggil Kris tadi menunjuk diri nya sendiri menggunakan telunjuk nya

" ya kau lah! Memang siapa lagi yang berada di sekitar mu hah?! "

Namja tiang tersebut melihat sekeliling nya. Memang tidak ada siapa pun di sekitar nya kecuali para senior yang berlalu lalang. Namja tersebut mendekat menuju Senior yang terlihat galak tersebut. Sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang berada di pinggir lapangan sedikit terkekeh melihat namja tiang yang terlihat cukup kekar itu tertunduk di hadapan senior mereka yang sering mendapat julukan 'alis angry birds' dan juga 'naga dari galaxy' dari para senior maupun junior nya. Entah sejak kapan kedua makhluk tersebut berada di sana. Hanya tuhan dan mereka lah yang tahu.

" kasihan sekali namja itu, dia dipanggil oleh Kris sunbae-nim " ujar Kyungsoo dengan nada iba namun ia tetap terkekeh.

" kau benar sekali kyung, kasihan dia. Padahal dia sangat tampan :3 ahh aku jadi jatuh cinta padanya 3 dan kalau diperhatikan, dia mirip sekali dengan Park Chanyeol yang tampan itu "

Baekhyun berujar dengan sangat bahagia. Mungkin jika mereka sedang berada di dunia animasi, mungkin kini sudah banya kelopak-kelopak bunga mawar berjatuhan di sekeliling Kyungsoo.

" Park Chanyeol? Yang mana ya Baek? "

Baekhyun menggeleng-geleng kan kepala nya beberapa kali.

" kau sangat-sangat tidak update Kyung! Chanyeol itu seorang penyanyi yang terkenal lewat YouTube itu loh, yang suara nya sangat kereeeeeeeeeeeeeeen sekali "

" oh yang suara om-om itu ya? " Kyungsoo berkata polos membuat Baekhyun menahan diri nya mati-matian untuk tidak memukul kepala Kyungsoo yang terkadang lemot nya melebihi Pentium satu jika dalam kehidupan sehari-hari, namun jika dalam nilai akademis nya, jangan di tanya! Dia merupakan mahasiswa favorit hampir seluruh dosen di Universitas.

" terserah kau Kyung! Aku lelah berhadapan dengan orang seperti mu dan juga Yixing sunbae-nim -_- "

Kyungsoo hanya memperlihatkan senyum nya dan mengangkat tangan nya membentuk peace sign.

" Mian Baek, aku hanya bercanda "

" … "

" baek? "

" … "

" kau mengabaikan ku Baek? "

" hmm "

" ayolah Baek aku hanya bercanda saja, mengapa kau terlalu mengambil hati seperti ini? Aku lelah Baek mendapat kacang darimu hanya gara-gara namja itu! Rasa nya seperti hati ini tertusuk ribuan belati yang langsung menghantam telak diri ku dan bisa mengambil nyawa ku saat ini juga " ucap Kyungsoo mendramatisir. Baekhyun hanya memutar bola mata nya sebagai respon dari perkataan hiperbolis yang di lontarkan Kyungsoo.

" kau terlalu hiperbolis Kyung. Sejak kapan kau menjadi drama queen seperti ini? "

" sejak aku mengharapkan Lee Min-ho sunbae-nim menjadi namja chingu ku―aniya, melirik ku saja aku sudah sangat bersyukur. Bagaimana ini Baek? "

" jangan mengharapkan sesuatu yang sulit di dapatkan Baek, apalagi sampai kau mengharapkan Lee Min-ho sunbaae-nim menjadi namja chingu mu. Itu sangat tidak mungkin Kyung "

Baekhyun menghadap kan tubuh nya ke arah Kyungsoo ―membelakangi lapangan lalu menggoyang-goyang kan jari telunjuk nya di hadapan Kyungsoo, namun seluruh perhatian Kyungsoo hanya lah terpusat kepada seseorang yang kini sedang melangkah menuju tempat nya kini berada. Seseorang dengan paras sangat tampan dan juga surai hitam nya yang terlihat terbawa semilir angin yang menerpa surai nya membuat seseorang tersebut terlihat semakin tampan ―mengabaikan raut wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat cukup kesal karena ia di abaikan.

" Ya Kyung! Kau mengabaikan ku sedari tadi hah? Halo Kyung, aku tidak sedang berbicara dengan sebuah patung berjalan― "

" jeogi-yo, apakah kalian berdua anggota klub vocal? "

Sebuah suara husky yang terdengar tak terlalu berat menyapa kedua indera pendengaran Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun membalikkan tubuh nya guna melihat siapa yang telah menyapa mereka. Ketika Baekhyun melihat dengan mata nya sendiri, Baekhyun hanya ternganga dan berucap dalam hati nya.

' pantas saja Kyungsoo tak mendengar kan perkataan ku! Orang yang baru saja di bicarakan datang menghampiri kami! Aigoo! Apakah aku sudah terlihat perfect? "

" apakah kalian bukan anggota klub vocal? "

Kyungsoo terlihat seperti orang linglung. Baekhyun yang melihat hal tersebut, segera menjawab pertanyaan yang di lontarkan oleh Lee Min-ho sunbae nya tersebut.

" A-ah iya sunbae-nim. Ada apa Lee Min-ho sunbae? " Tanya Baekhyun berusaha berkata se sopan mungkin di hadapan Sunbae nya yang sangat terkenal tersebut. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, ia hanya mematung memperhatikan Lee Min-ho dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

" apakah kau Baekhyun? Dan teman di sebelah mu adalah Kyungsoo? "

" N-ne Sunbae. Bagaimana anda mengenali kami? Padahal kami bukan lah mahasiswa yang popular "

Baekhyun berkata sambil memberikan raut wajah yang sarat akan kebingungan membuat seorang Lee Min-ho tertawa kecil. Sedangkan Kyungsoo? ahh― jangan Tanya kana pa yang sedang dilakukan nya sekarang, karena sekarang ia masih melakukan hala yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan beberapa menit yang lalu, memandangi Lee Minho dari jarak dekat.

" haha.. berarti nama dan deskripsi yang diberikan oleh Taeyeon sangat tepat "

" Taeyeon sunbae yang menjadi ketua klub vocal itu? Wahh Taeyeon sunbae sangat perhatian pada kami, sampai-sampai ia ingat namaku dan Kyungsoo. Aku merasa sangat bangga " ujar Baekhyun dengan mata yang terlihat berbinar-binar.

" kau ternyata sangat cerewet Baekhyun-ssi "

" A-ah maaf sunbae jika sikap ku tadi sangat mengganggu mu " ujar Baekhyun dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

" tak apa "

Suasana di sekitar mereka menjadi terasa sangat canggung. Keheningan melanda ketiga orang tersebut selama beberapa detik,, namun Kyungsoo segera membuka suara nya setelah ia cukup tersadar bahwa ia kini telah berada dekat seseorang yang ―mungkin sangat di harapkan Kyungsoo. Dan itu cukup membuat suasana menjadi lebih mencair.

" eum s-sunbae "

" ya? "

" aku ingin bertanya, ada apa ya sunbae menghampiri kami? "

Lee Minho menepuk dahi nya sendiri.

" aku lupa! Tadi aku ingin mengajak kalian untuk ikut dalam malam penerimaan mahasiswa baru. Di malam itu, kami para panitia akan mengadakan sebuah pentas seni yang menampilkan sebuah pertunjukkan dari setiap klub yang ada di _Konkuk University_ sekaligus memperkenalkan klub-klub yang ada di Universitas kepada para mahasiswa baru. Dan ketika aku menanyakan hal ini kepada Taeyeon, dia memilih kalian dan juga ada 2 orang lagi dari tingkat 3 yang dipilih nya. "

" uaaaaa! Jinjja-yo sunbae? Berarti aku bisa bertemu dengan namja tersebut! Ahh senang nya " ujar Baekhyun dengan sangat bahagia. Mungkin jika kini mereka tengah berada dalam sebuah animasi, pasti sudah banyak balon berbentuk love di sekeliling Baekhyun.

" kau naksir dengan salah satu panitia ya Baekhyun-ssi? "

Baekhyun langsung menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat. Baru saja ia ingin mengklarifikasi siapa yang ia maksud, Kyungsoo langsung berkata

" Baekhyun ingin bertemu dengan salah satu mahasiswa baru yang memiliki tubuh tinggi seperti tiang listrik dan juga kalau tidak salah dia adalah seorang penyanyi bersuara seperti om-om pedofil yang terkenal melalui YouTube itu Sunbae-nim "

Kyungsoo berkata tanpa ada jeda diantara kata per kata yang ia ucapkan membuat Baekhyun mendelik kan mata nya yang sipit ke arah Kyungsoo, namun itu tak berpengaruh sama sekali.

" oh, Park Chanyeol itu yang kalian maksud? "

Lee Min-ho menunjuk seseorang yang berada di sebelah Kris―senior yan tampak seperti naga― kini sedang berdiri di depan ratusan mahasiswa baru yang berada di lapangan tersebut.

" iya Sunbae! Dia orang nya " ujar Kyungsoo memberi tahu membuat Baekhyun semakin mendelik kan mata nya.

" Kau sungguh tak asik Kyung "

Baekhyun melipat tangan nya di depan dada dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

" kau sungguh menggemaskan Baekhyun-ssi, baiklah nanti sore datang lah ke auditorium lantai 3 untuk latihan yang dan sampai bertemu di malam penutupan sabtu malam kelak "

" baiklah sunbae "

Lee Min-ho baru saja ingin melanngkah kan kaki nya meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Namun langkah nya terhenti ketika ia merasa salah satu dari makhluk tadi memanggil nama nya. Ia lantaas berbalik, mencari tahu apa yang di inginkan oleh Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

" ada apa? "

" kami minta foto bareng sunbae-nim "

Baekhyun menggoyang-goyang kan smartphone nya sedangkan Kyungsoo sudah siap dengan sebuah pena dan kertas yang berada di tangan nya.

" hmm baiklah "

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun kini telah berada di ruan auditorium disaat hari sudah mulai menunjukkan pukul 05.18 p.m. Kini Baekhyun sedang memanfaatkan waktu untuk berlatih, ia ingin menampilkan yang terbaik dan tentu saja cukup berkesan di hadapan para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi baru. Baekhyun membawakan sebuah lagu berjudul Lost Stars yang di populerkan oleh Adam Levine.

" _And I thought I saw you out there crying_

 _And I thought I heard you call my name_

 _And I thought I saw you out there crying_

 _Just― "_

" baek, nada mu terdengar jelek di part ' and I thought I saw you out there crying ' yang terakhir, terdengar sedikit melenceng "

Kyungsoo berkata kepada Baekhyun bahwa nada yang digunakan oleh Baekhyun kurang pas dengan musik yang sedang diputar. Baekhyun mengangguk kan kepala nya, lalu ia mencoba kembali part yang menurut Kyungsoo salah, namun ia tetap saja mendapat komen dari Kyungsoo.

" Baek, nada mu sudah baik, hanya perlu di perhalus sedikiiiit saja "

" aku juga setuju dengan pendapat mu Kyungsoo-ssi, perhalus sedikit nada mu di part tersebut Baekhyun-ssi dan aku pastikan penampilan mu akan menjadi lebih jjanng "

Terlihat Lee Min-ho berdiri di sebelah Kyungsoo memperhatikan penampilan Baekhyun, membuat Kyungsoo yang berada di sebelah nya dan Baekhyun yang berada di atas panggung yang sedang di dekorasi sedikit salah tingkah.

" N-ne sunbae. Terima kasih atas saran nya "

Baekhyun mulai menuruni panggung dan segera menghampiri Kyungsoo dan Min-ho sunbae nya yang berada di dekat panggung. Baekhyun menepuk pundak Kyungsoo, mempersilahkan Kyungsoo untuk latihan. Kyungsoo langsung beranjak dari tempat nya, menaiki tangga menuju panggung, sedangkan Baekhyun ia segera menempatkan diri nya untuk duduk di atas ubin auditorium tersebut.

" aku ingin melihat Kyungsoo-ssi bernyanyi, apakah aku boleh duduk di sebelah mu Baekhyun-ssi? "

" A-ah tentu saja sunbae. Dan anda bisa memanggil ku Baekhyun saja sunbae "

" gomawo-yo Baekhyun. Dan kau juga bisa memanggilku Hyung, tak usah pakai embel-embel sunbae "

" baiklah min-ho hyung "

Lee Min-ho menduduk kan diri nya di sebelah Baekhyun, lalu seluruh perhatian nya kini tertuju pada Kyungsoo yang sedang mengambil nada untuk memulai perform nya.

" _Is it real love?_

 _Is it real love?_

 _이젠_ _나_ _겁이나_ _( ijen na geobina )_

 _상처_ _받을까_ _봐_ _( sangcheo badeulkka bwa )_

 _Baby is it real love?_

 _Is it real love?_

 _너도_ _똑같잖아_ _( neodo ttok kat janha )_

 _마음을_ _열_ _수가_ _없어_ _난_ _( maeumeul yeol suga eobseo nan )_

 _나의_ _마지막이_ _되어줘_ _( neoui majimak i dwieo jwo )_

 _조금만_ _더_ _천천히_ _걸어줘_ _( jogeum man deo cheoncheonhi georeojwo )_

 _다시_ _사랑을_ _믿을_ _수_ _있게_ _( dasi sarangeul mideul su itge )_

 _서롤_ _위해_ _노력하기로_ _해줘_ _( seorol wihae noryeoghagiro haejwo )_

 _Hello stranger_

 _Is it real love?_

 _약속해줘_ _( yagsoghaejwo )_

 _I'm the only one for you "_

Sepenggal lirik lagu yang dibawakan oleh Kyungsoo membuat decakan kagum dari beberapa orang yang ada di auditorium tersebut termasuk Lee Min-ho dan Baekhyun. Bahkan beberapa orang yang sedang mendekorasi panggung sampai berhenti demi melihat Kyungsoo bernyanyi. Setelah menyelesaikan lagu nya, Kyungsoo segera menghampiri Baekhyun yang langsung berdiri dan langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dan mengajak Kyungsoo berputar-putar.

" AAAA KYUUUNGG! AKU TAK MENYANGKA KALAU SUARA MU SANGAT SANGAT LAH KEREN! MENGAPA SAAT DI KLUB KAU TAK PERNAH MENUNJUKKAN SUARA ASLI MU KYUNG? JIKA TAU SEPERTI INI, MENGAPA KITA TIDAK DUET SAJA? "

" BAEK JANGAN BERTERIAK DI TELINGA KU! "

" KAU JUGA BERTERIAK DI TELINGA KU KYUNG! "

" CUKUP BAEK! AKU PUSING KAU AJAK BERPUTAR-PUTAR! SEPERTI INI! "

Baekhyun langsung menghentikan tingkah konyol yang di lakukan nya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo kini memegang kepala nya yang terasa sangat berat. Lee Min-ho yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka hanya terlihat sedikit terkekeh.

" mianhae-yo Kyung! Aku sangat bahagia setelah mendengar suara mu! Dan bagaimana dengan penawaran ku tadi? Kau mau kan "

" menurut ku kalian lebih baik featuring saja, daripada solo " ujar Lee Min-ho

" nah kau dengar Kyung? Min-ho hyung saja sangat setuju jika kita berduet! Aku yakin nanti pasti banyak mahasiswa baru yang akan terpesona melihat perform kita! "

" kau ingin membuat mahasiswa baru terpesona atau Park Chanyeol terpesona―"

" tentu saja membuat Park Chanyeol terpesona ―upss "

Kyungsoo tertawa setelah mendengar kalimat godaan yang di lontarkan Lee Min-ho yang langsung dijawab Jujur oleh Baekhyun.

" hahaha! Kau terlalu jujur Baek, dan untuk penawaran mu tadi, aku terima karena jika ada teman yang berada di atas panggung yang sama dengan ku, aku bisa menghilangkan sedikit ' demam panggung ' ku "

Kalimat yang di ucapkan oleh Kyungsoo barusan membuat Baekhyun sedikit terpekik senang. Ia lantas memeluk sahabat bermata bulat nya itu dengan penuh perasaan-coret-

" Gomawo Kyung! Kau memang sahabat yang terbaik "

Baekhyun mengacungkan kedua ibu jari nya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah konyol sahabat nya ini.

" untuk latihan saat ini sudah cukup. Kalian bisa pulang, kecuali yang mendapat tugas untuk mendekorasi panggung, sebelum panggung nya selesai kalian tidak boleh pulang "

Kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir Lee Min-ho ―sebagai ketua pelaksana menghasilkan beberapa koor 'yes' bagi mereka yang bisa pulang saat ini, dan koor 'aahh' bagi mereka yang tidak bisa pulang saat ini.

" ―bercanda *V* ! kalian semua boleh pulang saat ini dan panggung nya masih bisa kita selesaikan esok dari pagi sampai 4 jam sebelum acara "

Dan semua orang yang berada di auditorium bersorak 'yes' termasuk Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Tak lama kemudian, mereka segera berpamitan pada Lee Min-ho untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

To Be Continued .. … ….

 **A/N :**

 **Yuhuu! Chapter pertama nya gimana nih? Aku tau aku telat seharusnya udah di publish sejak tanggal 11 januari kemarin, tapi berhubung akhir-akhir ini lagi sibuk-sibuk nya jadi anak eSeMA ya jadi gitu deh. Last! Hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

" _**kau ingin membuat mahasiswa baru terpesona atau Park Chanyeol terpesona―"**_

" _**tentu saja membuat Park Chanyeol terpesona ―upss "**_

 _ **Kyungsoo tertawa setelah mendengar kalimat godaan yang di lontarkan Lee Min-ho yang langsung dijawab Jujur oleh Baekhyun.**_

" _**hahaha! Kau terlalu jujur Baek, dan untuk penawaran mu tadi, aku terima karena jika ada teman yang berada di atas panggung yang sama dengan ku, aku bisa menghilangkan sedikit ' demam panggung ' ku "**_

 _ **Kalimat yang di ucapkan oleh Kyungsoo barusan membuat Baekhyun sedikit terpekik senang. Ia lantas memeluk sahabat bermata bulat nya itu dengan penuh perasaan-coret-**_

" _**Gomawo Kyung! Kau memang sahabat yang terbaik "**_

 _ **Baekhyun mengacungkan kedua ibu jari nya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah konyol sahabat nya ini.**_

" _**untuk latihan saat ini sudah cukup. Kalian bisa pulang, kecuali yang mendapat tugas untuk mendekorasi panggung, sebelum panggung nya selesai kalian tidak boleh pulang "**_

 _ **Kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir Lee Min-ho ―sebagai ketua pelaksana menghasilkan beberapa koor 'yes' bagi mereka yang bisa pulang saat ini, dan koor 'aahh' bagi mereka yang tidak bisa pulang saat ini.**_

" ― _ **bercanda *V* ! kalian semua boleh pulang saat ini dan panggung nya masih bisa kita selesaikan esok dari pagi sampai 4 jam sebelum acara "**_

 _ **Dan semua orang yang berada di auditorium bersorak 'yes' termasuk Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Tak lama kemudian, mereka segera berpamitan pada Lee Min-ho untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing.**_

 **.**

 **.**

Tittle : **IS IT REAL LOVE?**

Author : keripik balado a.k.a Kiy-R

Main cast : Kim Jongin | Do KyungSoo

Other cast : Byun Baekhyun | Park Chanyeol | and other people

Main pairing : Kaisoo

Length : Multichapter

Rated : T-nyerempet-M-dikit

Genre : yaoi | bi shounen-ai | Fluff | AU | Romance | humor | mainstream

 **Summary :**

Do Kyungsoo hanyalah seorang mahasiswa biasa tingkat dua―sophomore― di Konkuk University. Kehidupan yang ia jalani pun biasa saja—layak nya kehidupan mahasiswa biasa. Namun segala nya berubah sejak ia bertemu dengan Kim Jongin yang merupakan mahasiswa tingkat pertama―freshman― yang sangat popular di University karena Jongin adalah salah satu model sekaligus aktor berbakat yang menjadi incaran beberapa produser ternama yang ingin menjadikan nya pemeran utama di film mereka. Dan yang aneh nya lagi, Kim Jongin yang popular itu malah 'jatuh cinta' kepada Kyungsoo, disaat ia sedang dikelilingi oleh banyak artis bertubuh mulus dan berdada besar. Apakah ini cinta yang sebenarnya?

 **Disclaimer :**

Tokoh milik tuhan dan orangtua masing-masing. Alur cerita milik pribadi.

 **Warn! Typo bertebaran dimana-mana―**

CHAPTER 2 —

" Kyung apa suara kita akan terlihat sangat bagus nanti? "

" tentu saja Baek! Tutup mulut mu dan jangan banyak bertanya! Aku bosan mendengar nya! Dan― nanti suara mu habis hanya gara-gara kau banyak bicara! "

Baekhyun langsung terdiam dan hanya memajukan bibir nya setelah mendengar omelan panjang yang disampaikan Kyungsoo pada nya. Kini mereka sedang berada di back stage yang berada di belakang layar yang terbentang sepanjang panggung auditorium tersebut. Malam ini adalah malam dimana para mahasiswa baru akan benar-benar menjadi bagian dari _Konkuk University_ sekaligus sebagai ajang kepada para mahasiswa yang telah resmi sejak lama untuk mempromosikan klub yang mereka ikuti.

" Baek, apa kau tak merasa haus atau semacam nya? "

" heum.. sedikit haus sih "

Baekhyun mengisyaratkan dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jari nya yang di buat seolah-olah sedang mem-visualisasikan bahwa ia hanya merasa sedikit haus.

" ayo kita pergi ke sana! "

Kyungsoo menunjuk sebuah stand yang memang di sediakan panitia untuk semua yang bisa saja merasakan dahaga saat acara sedang berlangsung yang menyediakan berbagai macam minuman―minus minuman yang ada di bar ataupun di beralkohol memang ada― seperti cocktail, margarita dan lain sebagai nya, namun dalam kadar yang sangat kecil dan sangaaaaaat rendah. Tanpa mendapatkan persetujuan dari Baekhyun, Kyungsoo langsung menggandeng lengan Baekhyun menuju tempat tersebut, dan perlakuan Kyungsoo itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun menggerutu sepanjang jalan.

" kau mau minum apa Baek? "

" terserah "

" kau marah padaku? "

" tak tahu, menurutmu? "

Kyungsoo hanya mengusap dada nya, berusaha untuk bersabar menghadapi tingkah Baekhyun yang terkadang sedikit kekanak-kanak kan. Sebenar nya Kyungsoo ingin sekali menjambak rambut nya sendiri, namun ia tak tega kepada para hair stylist yang berada di back stage, yang telah merapikan rambut nya dengan sangaaaaaaaaaaaaatt rapi.

" bolehkah kami meminta 2 gelas jeruk? "

Kyungsoo baru saja menyebut kan pesanan nya kepada penjaga stand minuman tersebut. Namun segera di sanggah oleh Baekhyun.

" aniyo― aku ingin segelas jus strawberry, dan berikan saja pada namja mata bulat ini segelas jus jeruk yang sangaaatt asam "

" maaf―"

" ya baek! Kau kira aku apa? " ujar Kyungsoo

" maaf― "

" Kau itu monster bermata besar Kyung "

Sang penjaga stand menarik nafas. Ia sudah dua kali menyebut kata maaf karena pesanan kedua namja tersebut tidak ada. Ayolah ―mereka kira ini café? Yang menyediakan berbagai jus dan minuman lain? Hell no! Tak ada jus Strawberry di sini! Kalau air putih banyak!

" kau seperti nenek lampir yang senang mengomel Baek! "

" Monster mata besar! "

" nenek lampir! "

Sang penjaga stand menatap jengah ke arah dua makhluk yang tampak nya bukan dari kalangan manusia itu.

" ehem.. "

Sang penjaga stand berdehem, membuat kedua makhluk yang mungkin berasal dari planet lain itu tersadar dari pertengkaran yang tak bermutu itu.

" jadi kalian mau pesan apa? Tak ada jus strawberry dan juga jus jeruk " ujar san penjaga stand dengan nada datar

" A-ah, air mineral saja "

" wait "

Sang penjaga stand meletakkan dua botol air mineral ke atas meja.

" ini. Air mineral kalian. Ada lagi yang ingin dibantu? "

" tidak ada. _**Gamsahabnida**_ "

Mereka berdua segera melangkah kan kaki menjauhi stand minuman dengan botol air mineral di tangan masing-masing, tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ada dua pasang mata yang memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik mereka selama berada di stand.

' _siapa dia? Aku tak pernah melihat dia selama masa ospek. Aku akan mencari tahu siapa dia '_ batin kedua sosok tersebut.

" Baekkie, aku merasa seperti nya ada sesuatu yang mengancam kita "

Kyungsoo mengusap tengkuk nya setelah melontarkan beberapa kalimat tersebut dan disambut oleh anggukan kepala dari namja manis yang berada di sebelah nya― Baekhyun.

" iya kyung. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang mengancam kita setelah ini "

―…..—

" mari kita saksikan penampilan terakhir sekaligus penutup malam penerimaan mahasiswa baru dari club vocal Konkuk University. Give applause please! "

Suara riuh tepuk tangan terdengar menggema di dalam auditorium yang besar tersebut. Lampu ruangan yang tadi nya terasa sangat terang benderang, kini mulai meredup dan terganti kan dengan beberapa lampu sorot yang mengarah ke stage yang berada di auditorium tersebut. Di bawah terpaan sinar lampu sorot, terlihat sepasang anak adam yang sedang melakukan sesuatu (?) maksud saya sedang berdiri dengan masing-masing menggenggam sebuah microfone.

Salah satu dari anak adam tersebut mulai mengangkat mic nya dan membuka bibir heart shape nya dengan gerakan yang seakan-akan di beri efek slow motion, menyita atensi dari sosok anak adam lain yang berada di pojok auditorium— menghindari keramaian. Anak adam yang berada di pojokan tersebut berhasil memasang wajah ambigu selama beberapa detik namun kembali memasang wajah tampan nya saat dia mulai mendengar suara indah dari anak adam yang berada di atas stage mulai mengalun seiring dengan mengalir nya music dari pengeras suara.

 _Amuraedo nan niga joha amureon maldo eobsi utdeon_

 _Nareul anajwo babe_

 _Oneureul gidaryeotjyo geudae dalkomhan nareul bwayo geudae ye~_

 _Jikyeojulgeyo babe_

Namja berkulit tan yang sedari tadi berada di pojokan dengan segelas cocktail—dengan kadar alcohol yang sangat rendah—di tangan nya menyemburkan sebagian isi cocktail itu dari bibir tebal nya yang _**sexy**_ menghasilkan beberapa tatapan 'lapar' yang dihasilkan oleh beberapa _**yeoja**_ berdada besar yang sedari tadi ingin mendekati nya― atau mungkin akan secara sukarela untuk melucuti seluruh pakaian yang di kenakannya dan melakukan beberapa adegan yang 'iya-iya' secara gratis tanpa bayaran demi namja itu. Oh ayolah _**man**_ , siapa yang tidak ingin mendapat one night stand bersama Kim Jongin―nama namja berkulit tan tadi. Mungkin hanya mereka yang terlalu taat akan agama dan religious lah yang akan langsung menolak tawaran tersebut.

Jongin berjalan mendekati kerumunan manusia yang berdiri mengelilingi stage.

 _Maeil maeil kkumeul kkujyo geudae soneul japgo naraga_

 _Yeongwonhi eonje kkajina_

Kali ini sosok anak adam yang lain yang berada cukup dekat dengan panggung, menunjukkan ekspresi yang berlebihan. Dia adalah Park Chanyeol, _**namja**_ dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata itu, melebarkan bola matanya yang cukup lebar ketika mendengar suara yang terdengar sangat merdu ditelinga nya, lalu segera menoleh ke arah stage guna melihat siapa yang baru saja menyanyikan part itu. Padahal sedari tadi ia sibuk dengan gadget yang ada di tangan lebarnya memperhatikan berapa jumlah viewers yang menonton video yang diunggahnya 2 hari yang lalu. Dan kini mata nya hanya tertuju pada sosok mungil dengan mata sipit yang dihiasi oleh lapisan eyeliner.

 _Bogosipeun naui sarang unmyeong ijyo_

 _Pihalsudo eobsjyo_

 _Every day I'm so lucky sumgyeowatdeon_

 _Nae mameul gobaek hallae_

 _Neoreul saranghae~_

Perpecahan antara suara satu dan tiga itu bergabung melantunkan bagian chorus lagu tersebut, dan menghasilkan irama yang mengalun merdu memasuki indera pendengaran setiap orang yang ada di auditorium hingga—

" NADO SARANGHAE YANG DIATAS PANGGUNG~~ "

— sebuah teriakan merusak segala nya—termasuk musik yang sedang dimainkan oleh band dari club musik. Teriakan itu berasal dari _**namja**_ yang-tadinya-sibuk-dengan-gadgetnya-untuk-melihat-berapa-jumlah-viewer-ataupun-subscriber-channel-youtubenya-namun-teralihkan-ketika-mendengar-suara-merdu-dari-namja-manis-bereyeliner-di-atas-panggung. Park Chanyeol. Ya. _**Namja**_ yang berteriak tadi adalah Park Chanyeol. Park. Chan. Yeol. Sekali lagi dengan penuh penekanan. _**NAMJA**_ YANG BERTERIAK TADI ADALAH PARK CHANYEOL. Mahasiswa baru yang cukup terkenal karena kepiawaian-nya dalam menggunakan berbagai jenis alat musik, dan juga suara _**bass**_ nya yang -sialnya- sangat merdu. Itu terbukti dari video-video yang dia unggah di jejaring social. Dan juga, Park Chanyeol adalah _**namja**_ yang –sialnya lagi- sangat tampan.

Seluruh atensi para manusia yang tadinya tertuju pada panggung kini berbalik menatap kearah Chanyeol yang hanya bisa berdiri canggung sembari menampilkan cengiran yang lebar. Beberapa kali ia menggaruk surai hitam bagian belakang yang sebenarnya tak terasa gatal sama sekali.

' _oh shit! Apa yang telah kulakukan '_ Chanyeol membatin.

" EKHEM! "

Sebuah dehaman kencang yang berasal dari mic milik MC yang kini tengah dipakai oleh Kris Wu sebagai wakil ketua pelaksana acara ini terdengar menggema ke seluruh penjuru auditorium itu—dan itu cukup berhasil untuk mengembalikan atensi tamu undangan kembali kearah panggung.

" berhubung tadi music yang dimainkan berhenti karena ulah tiang yang ada disana yang masih menggenggam ponselnya dan dengan tidak tau malunya berteriak mengganggu suasana, bagaimana jika aku memberikan sebuah kesempatan pada tiang itu untuk bernyanyi disini? Tampaknya tiang itu tertarik dengan salah satu _diva_ kita yang ada dipanggung ini. "

Tampaknya Kris masih belum puas 'menyiksa' Chanyeol. Ia memberikan sebuah senyum manis—yang jarang terlihat— pada Chanyeol, yang menghasilkan koor _'ahh~ manisnya'_ dari para wanita sedangkan bagi Chanyeol, senyuman Kris itu lebih tampak seperti senyum malaikat pencabut nyawa yang membuat nya bergidik ngeri.

" Bagaimana Park ? " ujar Kris

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **T B C**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : LONG TIME NO SEE YOOO~ cie udah 5 bulan ga di next :3 maaf keripik ga ada ide + ga sempet ngetik, ada aja kegiatan yang menghalangi diriku untuk mengetik dan ibu keripik lagi sakit sekarang. Doain ibu keripik ya~. Dan maafkan keripik lagi kalo cerita nya kurang gereget, kurang panjang. Rencananya bakal keripik jadiin multichapter, jadi keripik bisa apdet seenggaknya 2 kali sebulan lah(tapi word nya Cuma 1K+). Dan untuk part 1 kemaren, keripik baru sadar kalo banyak typo nya ._. dan untuk part ini juga banyak typo nya _. Buat yang mau tanya-tanya ke keripik bisa ke akun facebook** _ **Dzakiyah R**_ **ke twitter** _ **DzakiyahR1**_ **atau ke** _ **DzakiyahR**_ **atau ig aja** _ **dzakiyah.r**_ **atau ke email keripik langsung dzakiyah.r1 . dan juga rencananya *lagi* keripik mau pindah lapak ke wattpad. Username account nya dzakiyah_r1. Dan keripik bakal nge post disitu, dan ff keripik di ffn bakal keripik pindahin ke situ. Dan keripik bakalan update disitu, tapi kalo nanti keripik sempet, keripik bakal update di ffn juga kok.. Buat yang mau ngerequest fic ke keripik boleh kok, tapi ga janji bakal cepet selesai karena keripik kalo udah ada di depan laptop itu bukan nya ngetik cerita, tapi malah sibuk fangirling-an :3 maklum lah, keripik kan tipe Author yang MABUK alias MAlas dan siBUK :v Oke, yang terakhir, boleh minta review nya ga?**

 **Thanks to :**

 _ **kaisoomin, Kim YeHyun, Lovesoo, kyung1225, light kailan**_


	3. Chapter 3

' _**oh shit! Apa yang telah kulakukan '**_ **Chanyeol membatin.**

" **EKHEM! "**

 **Sebuah dehaman kencang yang berasal dari mic milik MC yang kini tengah dipakai oleh Kris Wu sebagai wakil ketua pelaksana acara ini terdengar menggema ke seluruh penjuru auditorium itu—dan itu cukup berhasil untuk mengembalikan atensi tamu undangan kembali kearah panggung.**

" **berhubung tadi music yang dimainkan berhenti karena ulah tiang yang ada disana yang masih menggenggam ponselnya dan dengan tidak tau malunya berteriak mengganggu suasana, bagaimana jika aku memberikan sebuah kesempatan pada tiang itu untuk bernyanyi disini? Tampaknya tiang itu tertarik dengan salah satu** _ **diva**_ **kita yang ada dipanggung ini. "**

 **Tampaknya Kris masih belum puas 'menyiksa' Chanyeol. Ia memberikan sebuah senyum manis—yang jarang terlihat— pada Chanyeol, yang menghasilkan koor** _ **'ahh~ manisnya'**_ **dari para wanita sedangkan bagi Chanyeol, senyuman Kris itu lebih tampak seperti senyum malaikat pencabut nyawa yang membuat nya bergidik ngeri.**

" **Bagaimana Park ? " ujar Kris**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tittle : **IS IT REAL LOVE?**

Author : keripik balado a.k.a Kiy-R

Main cast : Kim Jongin | Do KyungSoo

Other cast : Byun Baekhyun | Park Chanyeol | and other people

Main pairing : Kaisoo

Length : Multichapter

Rated : T-nyerempet-M-dikit

Genre : yaoi | bi shounen-ai | Fluff | AU | Romance | humor | mainstream

 **Summary :**

Do Kyungsoo hanyalah seorang mahasiswa biasa tingkat dua―sophomore― di Konkuk University. Kehidupan yang ia jalani pun biasa saja—layak nya kehidupan mahasiswa biasa. Namun segala nya berubah sejak ia bertemu dengan Kim Jongin yang merupakan mahasiswa tingkat pertama―freshman― yang sangat popular di University karena Jongin adalah salah satu model sekaligus aktor berbakat yang menjadi incaran beberapa produser ternama yang ingin menjadikan nya pemeran utama di film mereka. Dan yang aneh nya lagi, Kim Jongin yang popular itu malah 'jatuh cinta' kepada Kyungsoo, disaat ia sedang dikelilingi oleh banyak artis bertubuh mulus dan berdada besar. Apakah ini cinta yang sebenarnya?

 **Disclaimer :**

Tokoh milik tuhan dan orangtua masing-masing. Alur cerita milik pribadi.

 **Warn! Typo bertebaran dimana-mana―**

CHAPTER 3 —

" a-ah b-baiklah _**sunbae.**_ "

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati panggung dengan jalan (sok) seperti seorang model yang membuat _**namja**_ tan yang kini berada tak jauh dari panggung—dia ingin melihat sang pujaan hati bermata besar dari dekat— berdecak tak suka.

" Ck! Apa-apaan cara jalan nya itu! Ingin menjadi model hah?! Atau ingin menunjukkan bagaimana cara 'tiang' berjalan? Jika ingin berjalan seperti model, harusnya dia berguru padaku. Dasar tiang berjalan "

Setelah ia berucap seperti itu, ia mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah panggung kembali dan menikmati wajah Kyungsoo dari dekat. Sedangkan Chanyeol kini telah berada diatas panggung dengan sebuah mic yang berada di genggaman tangannya.

" Baiklah Park. Kau bisa memperkenalkan dirimu terlebih dahulu. Silahkan " ujar Kris dengan nada yang sangat (sok) manis.

" A-ah ne _**sunbae. Annyeonghaseyo yeoreobun?**_ Pasti kalian semua mengenal diriku— "

" Maaf tuan Park. Bisakah anda meralat bagian 'pasti kalian semua' karena sejujurnya aku tak mengenalmu sama sekali. Aku hanya mengenal kau sebagai mahasiswa baru yang terlihat _cukup_ idiot. "

Kris memotong perkataan Chanyeol dengan beberapa kalimat yang membuat Chanyeol sweatdrop seraya mengutuk perkataan sepupunya yang tampak cukup gila itu.

' _Shit! Dasar naga terbang dari galaksi antah-berantah! Kelak kau ku adukan pada Amber imo baru tau rasa! '_

" Baiklah _**sunbae.**_ Aku akan memperkenalkan diriku. _**Annyeonghaseyo yeoreobun. Joneun Park Chanyeol ibnida. Mannaseo bangapseubnida.**_ "

" Baiklah Chanyeol. Kau ingin bernyanyi sendiri atau duet atau orkes bersama para mahasiswa baru disini? " tanya Kris

" aku ingin duet bersamamu Kris _**sunbae.**_ Kalau tak salah dengar, suaramu sangat bagus bahkan mengalahkan suara Kangta "— **jika didengar dari luar angkasa oleh para alien.**

Para mahasiswa baru yang mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Chanyeol tadi langsung berbisik-bisik 'apa benar suara Kris _**sunbae**_ melebihi suara Kangta _**ahjussi**_?' sedangkan para panitia penyelenggara mulai bersiap untuk mengeluarkan earphone masing-masing guna menutup kedua lubang telinga mereka karena mereka semua mempunyai sebuah prinsip ' _lebih baik mendengarkan hard rock menggunakan earphone dengan volume full daripada mendengarkan Kris bernyanyi '_

" ekhem.. uhuk uhuk.. terima kasih atas tawaranmu Park. Tapi maaf sebelumnya, suara ku sedang serak dan tidak memungkinkan untuk bernyanyi. Sudah mulai saja acara bernyanyimu Park sebelum aku menyuruhmu mengelilingi ruangan ini 20 kali! " ujar Kris sedikit membentak diujung kalimat. Padahal batinnya sedari tadi sudah geram melihat sepupunya itu mengungkit-ungkit tentang bernyanyi. Tak tahukah dia kalau selama ini Kris adalah penyanyi yang cukup baik, namun selalu dengan sengaja 'menjelekkan' suaranya karena alasan tertentu.

" Baiklah Kris _**sunbae.**_ Apakah Baekhyun _**sunbae**_ bisa berduet denganku? __" ujar Chanyeol.

" A-aku? " tanya Baekhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan mendapat anggukan kepala dari Chanyeol.

" B-baiklah "

Lalu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tampak berdiskusi singkat untuk menentukan lagu yang akan mereka nyanyikan. Tak lama kemudian…

" Kami disini akan menyanyikan lagu yang berjudul _If I Love Again._ Semoga kalian bisa menikmatinya "

Chanyeol langsung mengambil gitar yang telah tersedia di atas panggung dan menarik kursi yang berada di dekat sebuah _keyboard_ dan langsung mendudukinya seakan-akan panggung itu hanyalah sebuah stage kecil di café dimana hanya ada dia dan Baekhyun diatasnya. Kemana Kyungsoo dan Kris? Mereka sudah turun ke bawah dan berbaur dengan para tamu yang berada didepan panggung. Jongin yang melihat sang pujaan hati berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, segera mendekati sang pujaan hati. Disaat yang bersamaan pula terdengar dentingan gitar yang dipetik oleh tangan lihai Chanyeol menggema ke penjuru ruangan disusul oleh suara Baekhyun yang mengalun merdu.

 _Dasi tae-eonandamyeon_

 _Dasi saranghandamyeon_

 _Geudaeneun uri ireoji marayo_

 _Jogeum deol mannago_

 _Jogeum deol gidaehamyeo_

 _Manheun yagsok anhgiro haeyo_

Hampir semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu 'seakan' terhanyut dalam melodi yang dimainkan oleh Chanyeol serta suara Baekhyun yang seakan membangkitkan perasaan terpesona akan penampilan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun—termasuk juga Jongin yang sempat tertegun sesaat.

" wah aku tak menyangka kalau pria idiot itu bisa bermain gitar selihai itu! " ujar Jongin yang kini telah berdiri tepat disebelah Kyungsoo, namun Kyungsoo tak menyadari pergerakan _**namja**_ tan itu karena terlalu sibuk memperhatikan temannya yang sedang bernyanyi.

 _Dasi ibeori wado_

 _Seoro keun apeun eobsi_

 _Dora seolsu isseul mankeum_

 _Beoryeodo dwineun_

 _Gabyeoun jueogman_

 _Seoro-ui gaseume_

 _Mandeulgireo haeyo_

" _**annyeong!**_ aku Jongin. Kim Jongin. Boleh— "

" UAA! SUARA _**AHJUSSI**_ TAMPAN ITU KEREN SEKALI! PANTAS SAJA BAEKHYUN MENYUKAINYA "

Jongin yang baru saja ingin memperkenalkan dirinya langsung membelalakkan matanya kala mendengar gumaman histeris Kyungsoo tentang pria idiot—menurut Jongin— yang menurut Kyungsoo sangat tampan itu padahal menurut Jongin sendiri pria itu sama sekali tidak tampan daripada dirinya. Karena hal itu, Jongin langsung menobatkan bahwa pria idiot—Jongin terlalu malas untuk mengingat dan menyebut nama Chanyeol— itu adalah musuh nomor satu nya. Padahal sebelumnya ia ingin menjadikan Chanyeol sebagai salah satu temannya.

 _Ijen arayo_

 _Neomu gipeun sarangeun_

 _Uiryeo seulpeun majimageul_

 _Gajyeo-eundaneun geol_

 _Geudaeyo bilgeyo_

 _Da-eumbeone sarangeun_

 _Uri gatji anhgil_

 _Budi apeumi eobsi_

 _N a~_

 _Kkok naboda deo_

 _Haengbokhaejyeoyamanhae_

 _N a~_

 _Nae maeumeul_

 _Haneul maneun algireul_

 _Hu u u u~_

 _Na na na na na~ u u~_

Lagu tersebut berakhir dengan sangat indah, membuat sebagian orang bertepuk tangan dan beberapa wanita yang berada disana menutup wajah mereka, demi menutupi kedua bola mata mereka yang berkaca-kaca—termasuk juga Kyungsoo-tapi-kyungsoo-bukanlah-wanita. Kyungsoo hanya merasa sedikit terhura mendengar suara Baekhyun yang terdengar sangat cocok dengan suara Chanyeol—sang future husband-Baekhyun —ehem.

" Kau menangis? "

Seseorang yang berada disebelah Kyungsoo melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan kepada Kyungsoo yang langsung dijawab dengan cepat oleh _**namja**_ manis itu.

" _**aniya.**_ Aku tidak menangis kok. " ujar Kyungsoo sambil mengusap genangan liquid yang berada dikedua kelopak mata owl nya seraya melirik siapa yang bertanya padanya. Yang ia lihat hanyalah seorang _**namja**_ tan yang sedang memperhatikannya secara intens.

" Kau menangis. _**Uljima-yo.**_ Jika kau butuh sandaran, kau bisa menjadikan bahuku sebagai sandaranmu. " ujar Jongin dengan sebuah senyum tulus —sekalian modus sih— yang terpatri di bibir tebal _**namja**_ tan tersebut.

" Maaf. Aku— "

" Ah, tidak apa-apa. Jangan sungkan atau pun malu, lagipula itu adalah hal wajar, benar? "

" Iya sih. Tapi sebenarnya…. "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T B C Yosh~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Balasan review *barangkali ada yang ga sempet ngecek pm, jadi keripik balas disini***

 **dinadokyungsoo1 :** Makasih ya udah review~ Iya, Chan emang bener-bener terpesona ama baek :3 Wah…. Kalo seminggu sekali mah ga janji, update sebulan 2x aja udah Alhamdulillah ._.

 **Lovesoo :** Sayang banget…. Padahal aku mau pindah lapak gapapa kok, nanti kalo sempet aku bakalan tetep update di ffn kok. Makasih reviewnya~

 **Kim YeHyun :** Thank's yah udah review (lagi) buat manjangin per chapnya, aku gay akin bisa ._. 2K aja bikinnya 5 bulan, kalo dipanjangin bakal sampe berapa bulan ._. Mau nunggu sampe beberapa bulan lagi?

 **Asmaul :** Chan mah emang gitu orangnya :3 Kai mah stay cool didepan padahal dia sama aja absurdnya sama Chan

 **A/N :** sebenarnya apa ya? *smirk* ekhem ekhem.. test test. Check 1 2 3. 1 2 3.

HAI! Ini udah dua minggu belum? Udah ya? Malahan lewat dua minggu ya ._. Maafkeun keripik. Keripik sedang sibuk. Keripik kan author mabuk a.k.a malas dan sibuk :3 sebenernya ga sibuk-sibuk banget sih, hanya aja kalo udah megang laptop, keripik bukannya ngetik lanjutan chapter tapi malah ngetik cerita baru atau nonton drakor :v DEMI APA KERiPIK BARU NONTON TO THE BEAUTIFUL YOU YANG PEMERAN UTAMANYA BABANG MINHO AMA SULLI NUNA! AAA! MANA DI EPISODE 2 ADA EKSOH KEI PERFOM LAGU MAMA! AAAAA! PAPIH PECEYE KERIPIK MASIH PAKE RAMBUT RAMYUN! AYAH OHSEH MASIH KIYUT KIYUT NYA! AMI KYUNG MASIH IMUT IMUTNYA! DADDY SUHO MASIH MANIS MANIS NYA! MAMIH BAEK MASIH (AGAK) MENLI! DAN ABI JONGEN MASIH DEKIL DEKIL NYA * :D * (sorry malah curcol) Oh iya, buat **Furasawa99** *Keripik ga tau kamu baca fic ini atau enggak* maaf ya, request fic Block-B nya belum selesai, baru 1/3 bagian .-. keripik bingung mau nentuin apa tema nya, dan keripik juga ga terlalu kenal ama anggota Block-B kayaknya paling cepet keripik nge post ff request kamu tanggal 1 Juli paling lambat tanggal 5 Juli. Sekali lagi keripik minta maaf *bow* Baca ff keripik yang lain dong~ review sekalian ya~. Last but not least, Review juseyo~

 **p.s** keripik bakal update cepet kalo reviewnya bisa nyampe 15+ dalam 3 hari *keripik update 2 hari setelah review nya sampe target*

 **p.s.s** annyeong para followers dan favoriters(?) yang baca tapi ga ngereview, review dong *bbuing bbuing*

 **p.s.s.s** keripik lagi ngebikin oneshot judulnya **Severely** (KaiSoo, GS |romance | angst)*Fin tinggal upload*, **Seventeen** (Sulay, GS | romance | lil bit fluff)*On Going*, **5 Metode Cinta** (HunHan, GS | remake | romance | humor)*Fin*, **The Boscombe Valley Mystery** ( Suho | Kai | HunHan, GS | Remake | Mystery )*On Going*, **Haruka Kanata** ( ChenMin, BL | Drama | Romance)*On Going* ada yang mau baca? Kalo ada nanti bakal keripik upload di 1shot *cek stories keripik*

 **p.s.s.s.s** keripik juga lagi ngetik KaiSoo series (rencananya bakal ada 5 series, dan semuanya saling bersangkutan) kalo ada yang mau nanti keripik upload series 1 chapter pertamanya

 **p.s.s.s.s.s** ada yang masih inget sama ff keripik yang **Why I'm Not** sama **Guardian Angel** gak? Insya allah keripik bakal update yang WIM setelah update IIRL kalo GA ga tau kapan :3

 **p.s.s.s.s.s.s** udah ah kebanyakan cuap-cuap nya .

 **Bye~**


	4. Chapter 4

" **Kau menangis? "**

 **Seseorang yang berada disebelah Kyungsoo melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan kepada Kyungsoo yang langsung dijawab dengan cepat oleh** _ **namja**_ **manis itu.**

" _**aniya.**_ **Aku tidak menangis kok. " ujar Kyungsoo sambil mengusap genangan liquid yang berada dikedua kelopak mata owl nya seraya melirik siapa yang bertanya padanya. Yang ia lihat hanyalah seorang** _ **namja**_ **tan yang sedang memperhatikannya secara intens.**

" **Kau menangis.** _ **Uljima-yo.**_ **Jika kau butuh sandaran, kau bisa menjadikan bahuku sebagai sandaranmu. " ujar Jongin dengan sebuah senyum tulus —sekalian modus sih— yang terpatri di bibir tebal** _ **namja**_ **tan tersebut.**

" **Maaf. Aku— "**

" **Ah, tidak apa-apa. Jangan sungkan atau pun malu, lagipula itu adalah hal wajar, benar? "**

" **Iya sih. Tapi sebenarnya….. "**

Tittle : **IS IT REAL LOVE?**

Author : keripik balado a.k.a Kiy-R

Main cast : Kim Jongin | Do KyungSoo

Other cast : Byun Baekhyun | Park Chanyeol | and other people

Main pairing : Kaisoo

Length : Multichapter

Rated : T-nyerempet-M-dikit

Genre : yaoi | bi shounen-ai | Fluff | AU | Romance | humor | mainstream

 **Summary :**

Do Kyungsoo hanyalah seorang mahasiswa biasa tingkat dua―sophomore― di Konkuk University. Kehidupan yang ia jalani pun biasa saja—layak nya kehidupan mahasiswa biasa. Namun segala nya berubah sejak ia bertemu dengan Kim Jongin yang merupakan mahasiswa tingkat pertama―freshman― yang sangat popular di University karena Jongin adalah salah satu model sekaligus aktor berbakat yang menjadi incaran beberapa produser ternama yang ingin menjadikan nya pemeran utama di film mereka. Dan yang aneh nya lagi, Kim Jongin yang popular itu malah 'jatuh cinta' kepada Kyungsoo, disaat ia sedang dikelilingi oleh banyak artis bertubuh mulus dan berdada besar. Apakah ini cinta yang sebenarnya?

 **Disclaimer :**

Tokoh milik tuhan dan orangtua masing-masing. Alur cerita milik pribadi.

 **Warn! Typo bertebaran dimana-mana―**

CHAPTER 4 —

" Iya sih. Tapi sebenarnya….. kau ini siapa ya?

Ucapan Kyungsoo tadi berhasil membuat hati Jongin seperti tersambar petir di siang bolong padahal cuaca sedang cerah-cerahnya. Mata Jongin sedikit membola menatap kearah Kyungsoo setelah mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Membuat diri Jongin menjadi cengo(?)

' _Demi tuhan! ini orang ketinggalan zaman atau tak punya televisi, smathphone sama majalah dirumah? Untung saja dia imut, kalo tidak sudah aku culik masuk karung buat dijadiin istri―eh suami maksudnya. Dan tolong, itu mata dikondisikan. Jangan kedip-kedip manja gitu! Kan makin pengin bawa pulang! '_

" Emm. _**Mian.**_ Kau __siapa? Aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, dan juga sejak tadi aku memanggilmu tapi kau tak menyahut sama sekali. Apakah kau adalah salah satu _ **sunbae**_ disini? " tanya Kyungsoo keheranan. Sedangkan Jongin yang tampaknya baru tersadar dari lamunannya, hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya.

" A-ah, aku mahasiswa baru disini, dan aku adalah _**hoobae**_ anda. Aku Jongin. Kim Jongin. Apakah anda tidak kenal denganku? " tanya Jongin antusias. Dalam hatinya, mungkin tadi Kyungsoo hanya melihatnya sekilas, jadi tidak terlalu terlihat wajah tampannya. Sekarangkan sudah didepan mata, pasti Kyungsoo mengenal siapa dia.

" Tidak. "

 _ **KRAK!**_

Suara dari seseorang yang sedang makan kerupuk yang digigit secara keras dibelakang Jongin dan Kyungsoo menjadi backsound yang sangat pas untuk hati imajiner Jongin yang retak.

" Kau siapa sih? SKSD banget. "

 _ **JLEB!**_

Kata-kata yang diucap oleh Kyungsoo berhasil mencelos kedalam hati Jongin yang kini sudah benar-benar patah.

' _Gila! Model sekaligus actor tampan sepertiku dia tidak kenal? Aish! Jadi pengin berkata kasar! '_ batin Jongin.

" A-ah, masa anda tidak mengenal saya? Padahal saya ini model sekaligus actor yang cukup terkenal loh. Kim Kai. Itu nama panggung saya " ujar Jongin berharap Kyungsoo mengetahui dirinya.

" Siapa? " tanya Kyungsoo.

" Aku? Kim Kai. "

" yang tanya? " jawab Kyungsoo.

 _ **TOENG!**_

Kepala Jongin terasa pening bagaikan orang yang sudah berhari-hari tidak makan ditambah dengan mendengarkan suara alat music gong ditelinganya secara berulang-ulang.

' _AAAAHHHH! MAU PENDEKATAN SAJA SUSAHNYA MINTA AMPUN! MANA ORANG YANG DITAKSIR TIDAK PEKA SAMA SEKALI! '_ batin Jongin berteriak kencang. *pengalaman pribadi :3*

Pada akhirnya Jongin hanya bisa diam menghadapi tingkah Kyungsoo yang terasa sangat asing bagaikan alien berusia 400 tahun yang baru saja datang dari bintang _―ekhem_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Is It Real Love?**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini, kedua _**namja**_ manis yang tadi malam gagal konser saat malam penutupan, sedang berjalan berdua menyusuri koridor menuju kelas mereka. Ngomong-ngomong soal kejadian tadi malam, Kyungsoo sedang bercerita pada Baekhyun disepanjang jalan tentang dirinya yang didekati oleh _**namja**_ dengan kulit hitam yang terlihat seperti _**ahjussi-ahjussi**_ mesum―menurut Kyungsoo namun _**sexy**_ menurut Baekhyun― membuat Baekhyun hanya bisa membolakan matanya, mengingat seonggok Kim Kai yang merupakan model terkenal bisa _jatuh hati_ pada temannya yang sangat-sangat **kudet** tentang segala hal―kecuali yang berhubungan dengan kampus dan masak-memasak― dan.. Apa tadi? Kyungsoo mengabaikan Kim Kai?

" wah. Kau. Sangat. Keren. Kyung! Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang bisa dengan santainya mengabaikan seorang model dan actor berbakat sekelas Kim Kai? Kurasa baru kau saja orangnya Kyung! Aku harus memberikanmu sebuah tepuk tangan yang sangat keras "

 _ **PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!**_

Baekhyun memberikan tepuk tangan yang cukup keras dan tepukan itu berhasil menarik perhatian beberapa orang yang sedang berada di Koridor.

" Baek. Bukannya tadi kau bilang ingin memberikan sebuah tepukan yang sangat keras. Mengapa kau memberikan tiga tepuk tangan yang keras? "

 _ **Gubrak!**_

Perempatan imajiner yang biasa muncul dalam karakter anime jepang muncul di sudut kepala Baekhyun. Demi apa! Saat ini Baekhyun sangat ingin menjedukkan kepala Kyungsoo ke tembok terdekat! Sungguh benar kata orang kalau polos dengan bodoh itu adalah sebuah sifat yang beda tipis.

" itu kan hanya perumpamaan Kyung. Bukan kalimat yang― "

" HAI BAEKBY! "

Sebuah suara _bass_ menggema di koridor, menginterupsi perkataan Baekhyun yang belum terucap secara sempurna. Membuat yang dipanggil hanya memutar mata malas dan mempercepat langkah kakinya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa memandang bingung kearah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ―makhluk yang memanggil Baekhyun tadi.

" HEI BAEK! _**AHJUSSI**_ YANG KAU SUKAI ITU MEMANGGILMU! " teriak Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun.

" ABAIKAN SAJA KYUNG! CEPATLAH! NANTI HAN _**SAEM**_ KEBURU MASUK DAN KITA TAK BOLEH MASUK OLEH _**SAEM!**_ " balas Baekhyun sambil berteriak sekaligus mempercepat langkah kakinya.

" BAEKBY _**CHAGI!**_ JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU! "

Suara _bass_ Chanyeol lagi-lagi menggema disepanjang koridor, dan kali ini bukan hanya menarik perhatian sebagian orang saja, tapi hampir seluruh manusia yang berada disekitaran koridor tersebut―Han _**saem**_ yang sedang berjalan menuju kelas Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengabaikan Chanyeol dan langsung masuk menuju kelas, disusul oleh Kyungsoo dan yang terakhir masuk kedalam kelas adalah Han _**saem.**_ Setelah memberikan sebuah ceramah pagi tentang pentingnya menjaga tata krama dalam bertegur sapa dan tidak teriak-teriak bagaikan dalam hutan rimba, akhirnya Han _**saem**_ memulai mata kuliah pagi itu dikelas Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

Sesosok makhluk yang sedari awal tadi memperhatikan kejadian antara Kyungsoo – Baekhyun – Chanyeol, hanya bisa menampilkan sebuah senyum kecil.

' _jadi namamu Kyung? Hmm nama yang cantik, tapi pasti akan lebih cantik lagi jika nama lengkapmu memakai marga keluargaku '_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T B C**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Balasan review**

 **dinadokyungsoo1 :** maafkan keripik. Keripik ga bisa ngetik sepanjang fic lain karena keripik terlalu sibuk (sibuk tidur) udah di next ya~ makasih review nya~

 **Kim YeHyun :** iya, keripik lagi suka nistain Jongin sekarang :3 makasih reviewnya~ udah dinext yah~

 **lovesoo :** lulululu~ makasih udah mau nunggu ya~ trims udah review~

 **light kalian :** ah~ keripik bahagia akhirnya ada yang bisa ketawa baca fic keripik :3 padahal kalo keripik lagi stand up di depan temen-temen keripik bakal jadi krik-krik tau ga :v genre nya emang humor kok, bisa diliat diatas ↑↑ emang sengaja digantung biar cepet kering(?) udah dinext ya~

sooso **:** maafkan tbc yang suka datang disaat yang tidak tepat. Trims udah review~

 **anitarachman97 :** makasih udah review~ jangan panggil kakak ya, panggil keripik aja gapapa kok .-. berasa jadi tua kalo dipanggil kakak ._. keripik masih 16 tahun otewe 17 :3

 **A/N :** **MAAF PENDEK BAT T_T.** ada yang sadar ga kalo keripik nurunin rate ff ini dari M jadi T? alasannya sih mudah, karena belum ada adegan yang mengarah ke rate M. nanti kalo udah banyak adegan M nya, bakal keripik naikin rate nya. Terus kalo buka screenplays fanfiction nya, FF ini ga bakal ketemu (buat akun dibawah umur) karena ada filter nya :v dan,, ini perasaan keripik aja atau emang kalian para readers bersatu padu biar bisa sampe target review hanya dalam waktu 12 jam? Ah, gamsah buat kalian semua **ЛЮбЛЮ~** terhura keripik melihatnya :') *keripik jadi ngetik ngebut diruang sholat sambil guling-guling diatas karpet tebal hello kitty warna ungu sambil mikir kalimat apa yang bakal bagus buat masuk dalam fic. **Maaf kalo apdet nya udah lewat dari 2 hari. Keripik kan apdet lewat hp, nah hp keripik lagi error. Mau apdet lewat laptop, provider modem nya nge block FFn, jadi gabisa apdet juga** * maaf kalo chapter ini ga seperti ekspektasi kalian. Baydewei, hati keripik juga lagi patah, sama kayak abi tapi penyebabnya beda. Mood keripik turun pas ngetik. Penyebabnya adalah video ciuman ceye ama tante yuan udah beredar. Derita jadi fans mah gini. Cuma bisa potek sambil guling kiri kanan kulihat saja hanya tembok semua~ Happy Ied Mubarok buat yang merayakan. Mohon maaf lahir&batin *keripik tau ini emang terlalu cepet, biarkanlah daripada ga sama sekali* yeah~ Last, _**mind to review again?**_

 _ **Wo Ai Ni Men~**_


End file.
